natsu x lucy
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: The hurt of the 7 year gap
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's point of view:

"I can't believe seven years have passed and that we were in fairy sphere that long. It just seems impossible. After all this I think I might go see father. Wow, this is the first time I feel like going to see him, isn't that right plue?" I speak to plue on the side of the river bank. As usual the guys from the boat tell me it's dangerous to walk on the edge.

"Pun pun" plue responds.

I start walking into the apartment building.

_The landlady wasn't there. Phew good for me because I owe a lot of rent money, since I've been gone 7 years that's 5,880,000 jewel. I have to get to work as soon as possible._

Just then Natsu came through the window just like before. I was on the floor in tears after reading the letters and opening the gifts father had sent me. All on my birthday, the land lady came in.

"I know you are back and everything, but your rent is another case." She scolds at me. "_This_ came for you this morning." She handed Natsu the small package.

I opened the little gift box. Inside was a letter from father. I think it's time I pay him a visit. This small gift box had the rent money for the last 7 years I wasn't here. _Even if you didn't show it when I was younger, you do now, you're still looking after me even if we weren't so close after all. You know what I'm going to head over to your merchant guild and give you the biggest hug, father._

I hadn't realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I gave the landlady the check. She left shortly after. I couldn't help but cry, Natsu sat next to me, patting m back softly. He brought my face up to meet his gaze; he wipes my tears and hugs me tighter than usual. I grip him back. He kisses my forehead.

_I swear he can be the absolute most dependable person at times, that is when he isn't hungry, kidding. Even then he wouldn't care about himself and would help his nakama. _

"You better now Luce?" he looks at me.

"Yeah, thanks, Natsu" I bring myself to a reply.

"How about we go pay your old man a visit?" he suggests with the biggest grin I've seen from him all day.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll just grab a change of clothes and meet you outside." I answer. Natsu leaves through the window. "Can't you use the door for crying out-loud?" I scold him.

"No, I can't, that's too normal" He says joking around.

I giggle a bit, grabbing a quick outfit making sure it's appropriate,_ even if he is my dad I can`t have people getting the wrong idea of me now can I?_

I take my bag and run through the door, locking it on my way out. Natsu was waiting patiently with Happy on his shoulder. His pink hair gleams in the setting sun's last light. He springs up in excitement and grabs my hand, drags me to the station, knowing that he gets motion sickness and willing to sacrifice his pain for my happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's point of view:

_I can't believe her old man did that for her. Especially since he didn't know when she would be back. Well, guess I got a lot to live up to if I want to impress her. What am I thinking about impresser HER for? It's not like she likes me or anything…I mean why would she? I`m a jerk sometimes, I get into fights with Gray all the time, it`s always my fault she gets hurt. Plus, I get kind of awkward when I don't know what to say, I get motion sickness from being on any form of transportation. She is just too nice, so kind, and fragile. I hate to see her get hurt anymore that she already does because of me._

"Hey, what`s wrong?" she gives me a bamboozled look.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry your pretty little head about it." I reply blushing a little.

"Alright," She smiles. Her cheeks are so rosy. Her scent fills the air. Lavender and Vanilla dance through the air filling my nostrils. Her aroma is overwhelming. I enjoy having her so close. It`s…different.

_Maybe she`ll see me for who I am, `cause I can be sensitive at times. I can be supportive. I love my nakama. I don`t know, maybe I should lay off those thoughts of her being my mate and all. I mean it's only been a few months or in actuality only 8 years, you know what screw these thoughts. I'm going to tell Lucy how I feel…but…Lisanna is also here…what do I do? Maybe I could talk to Levy about it; she can keep her trap shut too._

We walk all the way to the train and get to Alcalypha. My motion sickness got the better of me.

"Want to lay your head on my lap?" she offers me.

I lay on her lap in all the calmness there was. The train stopped roughly, into Alcalypha station. I did feel a little bit better after I napped a while.

_Why can`t I just tell her now? She made me the person I am today. I guess I feel kind of bad of how I would break things to Lisanna._

"Lucy, can I talk to you after this?" I say in a kind of whisper as we walk.

"Is there something the matter? Are you feeling okay?" She asks me.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy`s point of view:

"Yeah, I`m fine, it's just that I need to talk to you in private, just the two of us. Not even happy is going to be listening in." He tells me.

_The idea of the two of us being alone somewhere actually makes me feel kind of shy and a little embarrassed, with him, looking so good. He's better off with Lisanna, she is so much prettier. I guess I have my good days._

"Um, alright" I reply turning because I can feel my face burn up a little.

"Hey, your old man's guild is right up ahead" He points out.

I hadn't realized that we had already arrived. Just a short while ago we were at the station and now we're here.

_It's been 7 years, what am I going to say to my father? How do I confront him? How will I explain my absent? Will he understand? What am I going to say?_

I stop suddenly, turning pale realizing that I couldn't just come here and face him. I drop to my knees.

"What`s wrong, Luce?" he crouches down to my level. "You don`t have, to go if you don`t want to we could spend the night at a hotel nearby and visit him tomorrow in the morning if you like." He suggests with such good intentions in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu`s point of view:

Watching this beautiful blonde woman in front of me cry is like seeing my mother cry, it's something I would never want to see happen.

"It`s just that, I don't know if I should even go to see him. I mean, I haven't kept in touch with him for years. I've been gone for a long time. Why would he want to see me?" she ponders around whether or not to see her father once again.

"He's your old man. Plus you've been gone for 7 years, he sent you a birthday gift for the last years and this just means he misses you. He worries about you like any father does. Maybe he doesn't show it immediately but he loves you." I tell her.

She gives me a pleased smile. I grab her hand to help her up, brushing off the dirt on her skirt in the back and her legs. I see her blush a bit when I reach for her skirt, but her body movements don't object to my help.

"Thanks, Natsu." Her cheeks match the color of my hair.

"No problem, Luce." I reply with an energetic smile.

_I hope her old man is around. I mean if he isn't out on a job or something. I hope I don't jinx this. Maybe I should let her go alone, but what if she needs the moral support? Know what, I'm going with her, she could be my mate for all I know._

Walking into the Love and Lucky monarch guild we see so many members coming and going. They must be very busy to be swarming like this, or maybe it's the season that we are in that there are more expenses or businesses opening up. I hope they are restaurants with really good food. With Happy on my shoulders I feel so different. I guess I could call Happy my son. I did see him hatch and it was Lisanna and I who took care of him until 2 years or maybe 9 years ago now.

Lucy walks up to the lady behind the front desk.

"Excuse me, is Jude Heartfilia here?" she comments.

"Wait, you aren't his daughter by any chance are you?" she asks with a wary look of sorrow on her face.

"Yes I am" Lucy acknowledges the lady's question.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy's point of view:_

"I`m sorry you'll have to hear this coming from me but, Mr. Heartfilia, passed away a month ago. I'm very sorry for your loss." Her tone held such pity towards me.

I break down; I storm out of the guild. Natsu comes after me. I found a bench and sat there weeping.

_Why? Why now? I wanted to see out out of my own good will. Natsu came along to support me and to see you again. After 7 years and I didn't leave on good terms with you, I'm so sorry dad, so sorry…_

"Gosh, I'm sorry Luce." Natsu's hot breath tickles the back of my neck as he holds me in his embrace.

"My mother s gone and now so is my father. I am now truly alone I this world." I sob.

"No, no you're not. You have never been alone, now you have Fairy Tail. You have Levy, Droy, Jet, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, heck even Gajeel, and you definitely have me. You will never be alone." He stood and gives me his hand.

I look up at him teary eyed. I give him a look of sorrow and pain but even further in that there was a glimpse of happiness, hope, and determination to regain hope. I grab his hand.

"Natsu, you are the absolute best in cheering people up." I tippy toe and give him a big tight hug. I kiss his neck instead of his cheek.

_Did I really just do that? Crap. I think he knows how I feel now._

He's blushing a little, turns away a bit and smiles. His cheeks turn into the color of his hair.

"Luce, can we talk now?" he asks me with the most seriousness in his tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's point of view

"Yeah, sure thing, Natsu; what's up?" Lucy responds.

"I know you may feel overwhelmed, but I think you should know this." I take a deep breath "Lucy, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Your golden locks that frame your beautiful golden light tan skin. Your smile brings me great joy. Your chocolate brown eyes that can captivate me any day; your intelligence that surprises me every day. The time we spend together on missions feels like we've grown closer as friends and our partnership is very important I know that, but I really want something a little more intimate with you. I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate everything that you have done for me and that's what friends do. Ughh…I'm a little tongue tied, beating around the bush. So here it is. Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my mate?" I finish telling her how I feel.

I can see that she has a small shy smile on her face after I told her exactly how I felt. Her cute rosy now cherry colored cheeks, I guess she didn't realize how her face was burning up.

"I had thought that if I told you how I felt, that you wouldn't feel the same way towards me. I love the way you are and how you make everyone feel special. I love how you are really strong both physically and mentally. That you're the only guy with pink hair. You're my savior…my salmon haired savior, but there is one thing I must know…what`s a mate?" she gives me a puzzled look.

"A mate is your best friend, your girlfriend or boyfriend, pretty much you're everything." I clarify quickly.

"In that case just wait until we get home and then I'll give you my official answer. Is that okay, Natsu?" she looks at me reassuringly.

"Alright" I groaned a little at the end. She smiles at me.

Lucy's point of view

_I can't believe that Natsu just came out to me like that. Even Happy knew what he was going to say to me for some reason I didn't find that weird._

We were walking back to the station holding hands. His hand was warm and firm in gripping mine, but it wasn't suffocating me. It was as if he was reassuring me that I had nothing to fear, that he would protect me.

_I mean don't get me wrong, he's the guy I like, I guess you could say love, yet I feel like he could've done better. He could've chose Lisanna over me. She is back and they spent their childhood together as friends and all. Maybe he doesn't feel like that about her anymore. I must be very special if he wants me to be his mate and everything._

Happy got onto my shoulder. Natsu had gone to a food stand and picked up 3 kabobs: one of fish, the other of chicken, and one with a nice charcoal rock burning with fire at the end.


End file.
